Part-Time Adult
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: Another oneshot and the sequel to Just A Child in response to people wanting more. Ciel must deal with Aberline knowing one of his most private secrets while the man attempts to reach out to him.


Ciel was released from the jail after a day. Randall came in the next morning and was extremely displeased to find the cell empty, but apparently, another murder had proven that the boy was innocent. Sebastian, who had spent the night being tortured, immediately appeared by the young earl's side the next morning without even a scratch on his finger. The two were gone in minutes, hardly leaving a trace that they had been there in the first place. Ciel didn't say a single word to Aberline, who as promised, stayed by Ciel all night. The poor boy had ended up crying himself to sleep with his face buried in Fred's shoulder while he rocked him. Once his breathing had evened out, Aberline had tucked him in, then placed a thickly folded towel underneath Ciel's waist. Fortunately for the both of them, it wasn't needed and the boy was able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

Ciel now rode in the carriage that Sebastian had summoned back to the townhouse. He was stiff in his posture and oddly silent. He never was quite the talker, but Sebastian could sense the tension in his young master. He had a bit of an idea about what was wrong, too.

"How was your night, my lord?" Sebastian asked casually.

Ciel's body jolted as if he had a wire thrust up his spin and slowly turned to glare at his butler. "Just fine."

"I wonder why Aberline felt it necessary to place that towel under you while you slept?" The demon murmured and suddenly he found himself dodging an angry smack.

"Shut up!" Ciel hissed.

"My apologies, milord. It appears I have touched a nerve." Sebastian smirked maliciously.

"It's your fault in the first place!" Ciel huffed.

"Quite the contrary, milord. You were the one who did not summon _me._" Sebastian shrugged.

Ciel's face burned with fury and shame before angrily turning back to the window. He spent the rest of the ride pouting in silence, much to the amusement of his butler. Arriving at the townhouse, Sebastian rose and opened the door so that Ciel could step out. The young earl, once more dressed in his fine robes and top hat, made his way into the townhouse.

"Tell me, young master, does Mr. Aberline know?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel stopped in his tracks and his body shook with anger, his face turning red as his aunt's hair. "That's enough out of you, Sebastian! Go get my tea."

Sebastian smirkedand bowed, holding a hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord." He said before retreating from the room. Once he had gone, Ciel fled to his bedroom, a steam of embarrassed anger trailing behind him.

Ciel stormed into his room and threw himself into his chair. How dare Sebastian mock him! Make a fool of him! He was that despicable demon's master! He demanded respect. He spotted a clean stack of cloth diapers on his dresser, bright white and folded into neat rectangles. Ciel let out a frustrated growl and got up, swiping them clean off. They fluttered and flopped to the ground like birds shot out of the sky and the boy rubbed his uncovered eye.

Ciel had been wetting his bed since he could remember. It had always been one of those problems that his parents would brush off and simply state that "he would grow out of it eventually." At twelve, Ciel was starting to doubt that notion. Now that he was earl of Phantomhive, his bedwetting brought disgrace to the name and it horrified him to think of what might happen if anybody found out. The Phantomhive name would forever be made a fool and a mockery, and Ciel would never live down the shame. Other than Aberline, Sebastian was the only one aware of the young master's…imperfection. It had not taken long for him to discover the wet sheets that were constantly ending up underneath the boy's bed along with soiled night shirts. When he had first confronted his master about it, Sebastian had been greeted with hostility and denial, then again the first time he ever presented Ciel with a couple of cloth diapers and some pins. The boy had gone absolutely livid and struck the butler several times before banishing him from his room for the rest of the night. The night after Ciel's "tantrum" as Sebastian preferred to call it, the demon once more took out the diaper. He repeated it for over a month until Ciel finally gave in, as long as nobody knew and Sebastian washed all the diapers himself.

Sebastian politely knocked on the open door before entering with the trolley that held his tea and a small plate of scones. His eyes flickered from his red-faced master to the unfolded diapers that littered the floor, but was wiser than to comment. "I've made Earl Grey tea and your breakfast is downstairs consisting of poached eggs with a side of salmon and fresh fruit from this morning's market." Sebastian stated as he poured a cup of the steaming liquid and passed it to Ciel on a saucer. The boy took a deep breath and exhaled his frustrations before taking a sip of the tea and letting the bittersweet taste slip over his tongue and burn down his throat. He handed the cup back to Sebastian. "Very good, I will have it with my breakfast." He said curtly before disappearing to the dining room.

Ciel remained distant for the rest of the day and after lunch, Sebastian convinced him to take a short rest. After all, he had been through a lot lately and he doubted that the young master had gotten much sleep the night before. Ciel responded by throwing a pitcher of milk in Sebastian's face. However, he reluctantly relented and wearily followed Sebastian up to his bedroom. He eyed the freshly folded diapers that had been restacked on his dresser as if he had never pushed them off.

"If you don't mind, my lord?" Sebastian asked politely as he gathered up two of the thick cloths in his hands and two large pins. Ciel sighed, his face burning as he stood up and allowed Sebastian to remove his clothing once he had set the objects on the bed. Sebastian ignored Ciel's discomfort as he unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, then tugged down his pants and underclothing until he was clad in just his socks and his eye patch. Socks were removed and Sebastian spread the two cloth rectangles out on the bed before lightly patting it, motioning for Ciel to lie down. The boy's entire body flushed pink as he positioned himself on top of them and once more prayed to God that nobody would ever discover his shameful secret. Sebastian swiftly and neatly wrapped his young master up in the cloth diaper and securely pinned it at the boy's tiny waist. His skinny legs were now separated by the soft bulge of cloth and Ciel quickly summoned for his nightshirt, not wanting to be seen dressed as a little infant any longer. Sebastian pulled the shirt down over his head and helped Ciel navigate his arms through the sleeves. He lifted the hem up one last time to make sure the diaper was tight and secure in all places until his embarrassed lord shoved him away and tugged the hem back down.

"Get away!" Ciel scowled. "Your work here is done. Go sweep the kitchen or something."

Sebastian smirked and bowed, holding his hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord." He said obediently and retreated from the room, leaving Ciel to burrow under his covers and fall into a much needed sleep.

It had been a little more than two hours when there was an urgent knock on the door and Sebastian looked up from where he was straightening up the parlor. He set down his duster and walked over to the door, finding Aberline standing there. "Good afternoon, officer, how may I be of service to you?" Sebastian asked politely.

"I've been given direct orders to personally deliver this letter to the earl of Phantomhive, if that's quite alright." Fred stated, holding up a plain white envelope.

Sebastian smiled. "My apologies, but my master is not seeing anyone at the moment. He is very tired and has chosen to rest for the afternoon."

"It's very important that he reads this as soon as possible." Fred frowned.

Sebastian glances back at the stairs and sighed. "Follow me, Mr. Aberline."

Fred does just that and trails behind the odd butler up to Ciel's private bedroom. He is stopped and told to wait in the hall while Sebastian enters to wake his master. The door was left open a jar and Fred peeked in, unable to resist a warm smile at what he saw.

Ciel was curled up in a ball in his bed, his covers kicked off and forgotten at the foot of the bed. He was fast asleep with an endearing little bedhead. His soft, innocent face was buried in a fluffy pillow that cradled his head. His sleep shirt was pushed up to his waist, giving Aberline a fine view of his thick cloth diapers and the officer couldn't help noting that they were soaked.

The poor child. He probably wore those every night and last night in the cell there had been nobody to bring him diapers and pin them up for him. No wonder he was so upset.

"It's time to wake up, my lord." Sebastian said as he gently shook his master awake. The boy whined sleepily and rolled over, reminding Fred of a toddler. He leaned against the door frame and watched in fascination as Sebastian coaxed Ciel onto his back and gathered a basin of water and a cloth from the bathroom. "Fred Aberline is here to see you concerning a message he was told to deliver to you." Sebastian stated. "It will not take long, so does my lord plan to return to his sleep after this meeting?"

Ciel yawned and nodded, dozing on as Sebastian unpinned the sopping diapers from the boy's waist and dropped them in an empty basin to be washed and dried. He then got to work wiping down the boy's genitals with the wet cloth. It wasn't until Sebastian was holding his legs up in the air to wipe his bottom that Ciel's head to the side and he opened his eyes slightly to find Fred staring back with a warm smile on his face. The earl's entire body jolted as if struck by lightning and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Se…Seba…Sebastian!" He gasped in mortification, his entire body turning positively red as he grabbed onto a sheet to conserve his modesty.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" Sebastian asked casually and ignored Ciel's struggling as he continued to clean him.

"Yes there is something the matter. Get him out of _here_!" Ciel ordered, making Fred's chest pang in sympathy when his voice cracked from threatening tears.

Sebastian nodded and turned to Fred. "You will have to excuse us, officer. If you wouldn't mind waiting next door in the study, my master shall be with you shortly."

Fred nodded and quickly retreated into the large study, one of Ciel's unmistakable sobs piercing his hear before the door closed.

Once he was pinned up in fresh diapers and dressed in proper attire, Ciel threw Sebastian out of the room and curled up into a ball. He would not cry. He refused to cry. In front of Sebastian, and this time, in front of Fred as well. This was twice now that he had been caught in extremely compromising positions and it was all the damn butler's fault! He angrily knocked over the now much shorter stack of diapers again and wiped his eyes before making his way to the study, keeping his shoulders straight and his nose up. Fred immediately stood when Ciel entered and once the boy nodded to him in acknowledgement, took his seat once more.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Aberline?" Ciel asked tightly, obviously trying to hold back his humiliation on the whole matter. He perched himself on the edge of his seat and hardly relaxed at all.

"Commissioner Randall sent me here with this letter from the queen addressing the case. It was dropped off later this morning after you had already gone." Fred told him as he handed the envelope over.

Ciel nodded quickly and accepted it, dropping it down on the table without so much as a glance. "Is that all?"

Fred nodded. "Yes, but-…"

"Then good day, Mr. Alberline." Ciel stated and began to stand.

"Ciel…"

"I said good day." Ciel repeated a little more curtly.

"Don't be embarrassed…"

Of course by saying that, Ciel just grew more embarrassed and he quickly turned around to hide his shame. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Enough of this, Ciel. Sometimes you forget that you are just a child. There is nothing wrong with wearing nappies to bed."

"Shut up!" Ciel whirled around, his eyes welling up with humiliated tears. Why was it that his meetings with Fred lately all ended in tears?

"If you think I'm going to judge you or tell someone, you are quite mistaken. I would never betray your trust or has last night slipped from your memory all ready?" Fred asked. He didn't bother waiting for a reply, knowing that it would never come. Without a second thought, he scooped Ciel into his arms and took his seat before settling the twelve year old in his lap. Through his trousers, he could easily feel the padding of Ciel's bedtime nappies

"Look at me." He ordered and Ciel surprised himself by obeying. "You must understand that being an adult doesn't have to be a full time job for you. I know it sounds degrading to you but you are a child, a little boy, and if you wet the bed then so what? I understand that it's embarrassing, but you know that I would never betray your trust on the matter and I just want to help you." Fred said firmly. "Am I clear?"

Too surprised to come up with a clever retort, Ciel nodded speechlessly. Seeing that he had the upper hand, Aberline decided to test this a little and scooped Ciel up into his arms, carrying him back into his own room. "I can see that you're still very tired, Ciel." He commented as he set the boy on his bed and began to remove his shoes and socks. "Why not forego the formalities just for today?" He removed the boy's clothes and pulled his nightshirt back on over his head, ignoring Ciel's quickly reddening face at the revealing of his bulky diapers. Aberline however, pretended as if they didn't even exist and tucked Ciel into bed before getting up and turning to leave.

"Wait!"

Fred stopped and turned around, amused to find a rather flustered and embarrassed little earl stuttering out a request.

"You know…like last night…" He mumbled and Fred chuckled, walking back over to the bed. He picked the tiny boy up into his arms and held him tightly as he began to rock. Back and forth. One hand rubbed his petite, occasionally straying down to pat the thick nappies while the other one cradled the back of Ciel's hand. He kept up a pattern. Even when his arms started to tire and ache, Aberline refused to stop until he was absolutely sure that the child was asleep. _The queen's guard dog. _ He thought with a dollop of amusement as he lay the sleeping youth in bed and tucked the covers up under his chin. He turned to find Sebastian standing in the doorway, nodding approvingly.

"The young master will be wanting to see more of you, Mr. Aberline."


End file.
